


Three Stiles to much

by madqueen0821



Series: Parallel You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Demons, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Parallel Universes, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while chasing after a demon causing chaos within Beacon Hills, the daemon throw a strange object at Stiles knocking him unconscious<br/>But soon after they realize something is very wrong with their smart-mouthed pack mate<br/>for one, they are three of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

you know how people say just before something weird happens everything was pretty ordinary.

yeah no that is so not what happened, my life was already tots cray cray,but maybe it was normal for us. If you can call hunting a [energy sucking demon](http://pre04.deviantart.net/9d96/th/pre/f/2014/284/7/4/soul_sucking_by_lacey237-d82dx5v.jpg) normal. Hey don't get me wrong it's awesome,ever since my best friend became a creature of the night life has grown to become more exciting. Thought ones got to admit they're a few downfall, most usually painful, but what's a dude gonna do when your bro is takes a spill you hitch a ride and take a dive with him. 

but even he's got to say he did not sign up for this, there's only room for one stiles in this town

* * *

Bored

Stiles was so bored he might try to combust just to get a little excitement because for the last two hours he has been looking at the reflection of a of Beacon Hills in water waiting for a shiny stone to move. It wasn't so bad in the beginning,he had Lydia to help watch the sparkly moon stone but then she ditched me to categorize the weapons with Allison. He tried to entertain himself in other ways but Sir Grumpy Wolf insisted I stop crying daemon or he would pull out my spine. After that I tried to get back at him but apparently creating Scott and Derek's werewolf man babies was not appreciated by anyone,though Peter found it funny( still haven't decided if that's ok or not) and deiced to draw their lovechild (it was pretty good who know he could draw). It was of course deeply regretted when peter announced he had them of most of the pack, he then described one erotic drawing of me fingering myself that made me wonder if I could plead justifiable homicide.

Ultimately all that lead to was everyone becoming irritated ,Lydia forcible quieting me and hanging upside down waited for a sparkly stone to show u were this week's baddie will show up to wreck terror .

"Scott" he wined "I'm bored"

"After what you did, wallow" he said without even turning around

Stiles refuse to accept he almost pouted. Nope, No, Nada didn't happen.

 "Oh come on Scottie, even Allison agreed Scerek was cute, your not disagreeing with love of your life are you" he said in exaggerated disbelief. 

"Well if I wasn't bored this unfortunate mess wouldn't have happened" Scott still wouldnt move

Scott throw him a finger

He throw him a face "how about we agree to disagree, in the universe how can you truly know how things begin, I mean is it the chicken or the egg"All Scott did was stare strangely at him.

"I'll help distract daddy hunter when you try to get your grove on with Allison." he finally said with a blank face 

Scott grin then hoped over the couch to lay next to me "Thanks man, what would I do without you"

Stiles grin back "Die a horribly slow agonizing death by silver aconite infused bullets "in an cheery tone

And of course Jackson, who was forced to listen to this, commented "Do either of you idjits use your head."

Stiles smirked "But that would hurt, that why it's important you should learn your fine motor skill early," "plus I try not to ruin my thought process with logic it interferes with being me."

Jackson's face twitched then stood up "Yeah, maybe i'll go jump off the roof, it'll be better for my health" 

he briefly wondered if should inform the rich prick that they were on the fifteenth floor and he did not think even his super wolfie powers would fix that, then again Peter was burned alive, twice, and he seem to be in pretty good condition. Then again Peter Hale isn't the best poster boy of the healthy and sane.

 He then heard a sharp sound and turned to face my best friend, "Dude, what is it." he point to the sparkly stone in the middle of the table and it was moving.

it's Moving. MOVING. **MOVING.**

He took a breathe to calm down and looked again, yep magic sparkling scrying stone was moving while leaking magic pixie dust across the map as it went.  _'What does he do'_ , he thought repeatably while aggressively tapping to the table, they didn't expect this thing to move for hours.

Lydia

==============================================================================================

They were all following Lydia as she guided us with the map,it no longer needed the stone cause the silver lines moved on their own.

"Ok, by measuring the area format,his directionality and the rapidity of his movements he should be within the west portion of this grove in approximately thirteen point forty six minutes," she then looked up to face us mere mortals "If we hurry we can reach there before him, we should spread out to surround him it will be easier to contain with minimal damage." Lydia directed

Everyone started to move, as she stride away she called out over her shoulder " I didn't get time to change my shoes, they're expensive."

As he and everyone else hid out in the surrounding trees and hedges and then almost on the dot the air started to cool, it was close, they all got ready to aim and fire. Then while Allison was adjusting her arrows as branch snap on her arm, the demon surged forward a captured her leg an hauling her toward its skeletal hooded figure.That's when chaos exploded, Scoot the ever the white knight shot forward eyes blazing, with Isaac not far behind.

"Scott stop ,ah wait" And now Derek and Isaac were out there, shit this couldn't be worst, Wait being him he probably shouldn't chance that. As soon as the demon enter the clearing it was supposed to trip a modified heat-motion senor activated catapult he created that locked on and throw barrage of things at anything that moved, but of course now it's going to target Scott and the others. Not having any other chance he ran into the field an jump on his best friend trying his best to force him to the ground,and just in time because a flaming rock flew over their head crashing into a near by tree.

"What the hell man, what was that" Scott shouted over the yell and fighting encompassing us

"A flaming rock I stole from my neighbor's garden propelled by a modified catapult" he answered out of breathe

"WHAT!!!" Scott shout, his face looking extremely alarmed

"Yeah, I'm going to tell the others, you know so they don't get pelted by heavy object" he turn around saying bye as he ran towards Erika and Derek who were dodging the spears

"Hey guys,probably a bad time but can you listen for a sec" Derek of course growled at him. Rude.

"Yeah grrr to you to, you need to get on the ground"

"And why should we follow  one of your idiotic suggestions"Derek barked at him

"Because to save energy they only attacks things taller than three feet" he informed them matter-of-factly

"And how would you know that stiles" Erika in a snide voice

"Cause I Made it"

Wow. Derek look looked like he was willing to risk being kabobed just smash my face in. 

"what about Isaac and Allison!"Erika almost yelled

"Covered" There was no way Scott is going to let his princess be hurt and Isaac around that area so his hero complex should take care of that. He should be fine.  

Just as he said that something smashed into the tree below Derek's legs. Wonderful, he started to wonder what would kill him first, his own trap; the demon or the wolfed out beta in front of him looking ready to rip his throat out. WITH. HIS. TEETH

 Saved by the flaming Sledgehammer _(because this was his life)_ that almost decapitated the shewolf forcing Derek to save her and not execute my tragic demise. He was now crawling on the floor toward the dragon- I mean demon hoping to help Scott save his Xena, that when he saw it. The gun Ms. Huntress Stole from daddy's weapon cabinet. Picking it up he held the long rifle, thanking the his dad for making them _bond_ at that 'Cop Family' retreat he was forced to go to. Steadying his hands he adjusted the  weapon within his palms,  _semi-automatic pump action,16 gauge Remington 870_  , the cool pressure making his palm sweat. He aimed, then FIRED. A shell drop to the dirt ground

The thing gave out a shrilled Screech as the silver bullet dug into its side, again pulling the trigger but this one missed, coming a little too close to Scott's leg. He should probably be more careful, Mrs. McCall will never forgive him if he crippled her son. Focusing he aimed again and fired this time hitting the creature in the chest.

Angered the demon throw something at him, there was no way he could doge this, everyone else was too far away. Yep he was going to die, he wondered if his dad would find the will he made when he was Ten or the updated one he made a few months ago, someone had to take care of his secret plushie collection. He hoped Mrs. McCall would keep him on his diet. 

Pain. sharp intense crushing pain. and screaming, so much screaming .Then nothing. Then he was floating, it was kind of soothing. Peaceful.Then of course more pain, he felt like someone was ripping him open, his very core tearing to pieces.

Then darkness 

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf!Stiles- "That first night in the woods a took Scott because I needed him in the pack, that could have easily been you." - Peter what if it was him how different would stiles and his world be
> 
> normal!stiles - he runs with wolfs and he isn't scared... OK maybe he was, but that wasn't going to make him give up. Unlike the most of the gang he doesn't have claws or super human healing, armed with only his bat he was going to make his move count
> 
> magical!Stiles- A spark. He holds a spark but what he did made it into a flame.


End file.
